Hit Me One More Time
by Kaylacriss332
Summary: Nick and Jeff have been together forever. But when Jeff gets a drinking problem, will they last? Niff, Klaine, Furture!fic, future Nickbastian (Sorry to ruin the ending)
1. Bubblegum Vodka

**My first Niff fic, my bestfriend already said she loved it.. So shout out to her. If you don't already go read her latest fic her thingy is RachelBerryFTW. so yeah hope you guys enjoy this! WARING: there's some hitting/slapping through out the story. Here we go!**

"Nick!" Jeff screamed as he dropped the empty beer can on the table.

"Jeff, I think you're done for the night. Besides we have to go pick up Ashton from Kurt and Blaine's anyways." I said taking the remote away from Jeff, which I knew was a mistake.

"What did you just say to me?" Jeff asked as he pushed me uo against the wall.

"Jeff, please. Think of Ashton. How am I going to explain the bruises to Ashton, Kurt and Blaine? They're already suspisous. Jeff please don't" I said with a shaky voice.

"Fine, but if you don't behave, watch your back." Jeff said as he slapped me one last time.

"Thank you for picking him up and watching him,Kurt." I said keeping my face angled, so they wouldn't see the hand print Jeff left.

"Hey! I helped too!" Blaine retorted giving Kurt the puppy dog eyes.

"If you count playing video games and asking me for mac and cheese." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's cheek. They were so in love, I missed when Jeff and I were like that, you know before he turned into an alcoholic idiot.

"Lets go Ashton." Jeff yelled up the stairs, where Ashton was getting his school stuff.

"Hey, buddy." I said as my son walked down the stairs.

"Papa, whats wrong with your face?" Ashton asked and my face got as red as a cherry and Jeff's eyes widened.

"Nothing, papa just fell on the hardwood floor." Jeff replied as he took both my hand and Ashton's.

"Bye, Uncle Kurt! Bye Uncle Blainey!" Ashton said before letting go of Jeff's hand to go give Blaine and Kurt a hug.

" Get your son back here." Jeff asserted before he pushed me torwards the door.

"Ashton lets go! Daddy and I have a surprise for you!" I said as I grabbed Ashton's hand and walked out of my best friends' house.

"Whats my surprise daddy?" Ashton as I buckled him into his carseat.

"What do you mean surprise?" Jeff seethed as he looked at me with pure rage.

"We're taking him to get ice cream, he did well in school today." I stated as I started the car. Jeff grabbed my hand, that was on the gear shift, and dug his particulary long nails into my skin. I guess he didn't like my idea.

"Mmmmmmm. This is so good! But what about dinner?" Ashton asked licking his fingers, like Jeff used to.

"Well papa and I already ate and Blaine said you ate at their house. How was school today bud?" Jeff inquired with THE fakest smile I've ever seen him pull off. But Ashton thought it was real. Of course.

"We finger painted and we got a new girl today! Shes really pretty!" Ashton said as he finally finished his ice cream.

"Whats her name?" I asked cleaning him up.

"Kayla! She's really smart, funny, and nice. OH! She said I was cute!" Ashton said with the biggest smile I've ever seen. Even bigger than Jeff's when I asked him to marry me. Well that marriage fell to shit.

"That's great! Maybe we could schedule a play date!" I said ignoring Jeff's death glares.

"Jeff I don't want to fight, Ashton is right up stairs." I said as Jeff pushed me into the book shelf.

"Jeff. Stop. Please." I said before Jeff walked away and a book flew in my direction.

"Jesus Nick! What did I say about making plans with out my premission?" Jeff yelled in my face. I could smell the bubblegum vodka on his breath. Bubblegum vodka is Jeff's favorite, it is the only thing that gets him completely shit faced in the matter of seconds.

"Uhhh! Ow! Jeff! What did I do wrong this time?" I said on the vergeof tears.

"What didn't you do wrong? Jeez NIck! Why did I agree to marry you? I'm such an idiot!" Jeff said as he fell on the couch.

"I'm going to bed." I whispered rubbing my face, where Jeff had hit it.

"Whatever." Jeff slurred as he finfished his drink.

"I love you, Jeff." I was sure he didn't hear me until he looked at me with watery eyes.

"No! Don't do this again Jeff. I'm not falling for it." I said walking out of the room.

"But Nick, I'm truely sorry this time! Nick forgive me! Do it for Ashton. What will he think if you hate me?" Jeff said stepping closer to me.

"You really mean it? You promise you'll stop?"


	2. Pancakes, Bacon, and Ice Packs

**Sup girls... Unless there's a guy reading this then heyyy boyy(: so this is chapter 2. hope you enjoy (; Forgive me for any mistakes, I'm not the best with grammar or spelling.**

It had a been a week since Jeff last hit me. He was doing well with this. He was drinking less and he was absolutely getting better with Ashton. He was picking him up from school and taking him to get ice cream. I remember now why I love this man.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Kurt asked at the door of his house as we were watching Jeff and Blaine get ready to leave to go to a bar.

"Yes, David is going to pick us up and drop us off. Maybe he'll come over here with Neil and him and Ashton will be bad but be entertained! Love you, Kurt!" Blaine said with an amused smirk on his face and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Love you too, B." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine.

"Nicky! I love you and I promise I won't drink a lot!" Jeff whipered in my ear.

"Love you too, Jeffy." I said as I pecked him on the lips one last time.

"NO BUBBLEGUM VODKA!" I yelled from the doorway.

"David said he'll be back with Neil!" Wes screamed from the front seat. We could tell that he was already half drunk.

_This would be fun night._ I thought.

"Alright, Ashton. Do you want some spagettii and meatballs?" Kurt asked and when Ashton's eyes light up, Kurt laughed really loud, it even scared me.

"You know, you and Blaine should think about adopting or having a seraget. You guys would be great with your own kids seeing as mine has taking a liking to both of you." I said surprsied I even brought it up.

"Ha! But I don't even know who would be a seraget for us." Kurt nervously started making the pasta for Ashton.

"Well, there is Rachel, Brittnay, and Santana." I spoke softly. When I looked up, I saw Kurt's disgusted look.

"I do not want my offspring to be related to _Santan_." Kurt breathed out and gave me a weird look when I started laughing.

"Well, there is always Rachel." I remarked raising my eyebrow.

"Good one!" Kurt yelped and started laughing. "If it's Blaine's kid it'll be a midget! Well, now that I think about it, Rachel and I would make a cute kid. Hmm, I'll talk to Blaine when he's sobered up." Kurt said as there was a knock on the door.

"It must be David! Can you get it? I'm busy making food for YOUR kid!" Kurt laughed as I ran to get the door.

"Uncle Nicky!" Neil screamed as he ran up and jumped into my arms.

"Hey, sport!" I said picking him up. "Ash is upstairs" I whispered in his ear and he jumped from my arms to run up the stairs.

"Hey, David. How's Wes in the sack? Heard he was good." I said to my friend who blushed.

"Shut up, Nick. Heard Jeff was good as well." David laughed and pushed me a little.

"Just because I'm smaller than you, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." I breathed before tackling David.

"BOYS! Boys! Set a good example for your sons!" Kurt said in nothing above a whisper, to be sure not to get the boys attention.

"Kurt calm down! We were just having some fun!" David voiced before Kurt rolled his eyes and called up to the boys.

"BOYS! Dinner is ready!" Kurt yelled from the bottom of the staircase. The next thing we heard was the sound of footsteps bounding down the stairs.

"YAY! Food!" Ashton screamed when he saw big pot of spagetti and meatballs.

"Uncle Kurtie, you are the best!" Ashton sing songed and we all just laughed.

"So are you, Ash."

After we finished dinner, we sat around playing board games. It was almost 2 o'clock in the morning and Kurt, David, and I were just sitting around waiting for our boys to call and need David to come and pick them up, when David got the call.

We could here someone talking on the other side of the line and it sounded like a very drunk Wes and Blaine fighting over the phone.

"HEYYYYYYY DAVEYYYYYY! CAN YOOU COMEE PICK US UPPPP?" Wes said popping the 'p'.

"DAVVIIIDDDYYY! PUTTT KURTISSS ON THE PHONE, I WANNNNA TALK TOO HIMMNN!" Said the man who sounded like Blaine.

"I'm coming to pick you guys up. Now. Don't move." David spoke harshly into the phone.

"PSHH! AHHAHA! BLAINE! HE SAID HE'S COMING! HAHAHA" Wes slurred.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! EWWWWWYYY! HE'S COMING!" Blaine also slurred into the phone.

"They are so immature." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

The next day, Jeff was still getting over his very server hangover so I took over on everything, Ashton was over at his friend's house, so it was just me Jeff for the day.

"Nick. Can you get me some Advil?"

"One minute,Jeff."

"What did you just say to me?" Jeff said standing up but felt a sharp pain in his head, from his previous night of parting, but he some how remained fully on balance.

"Uh, nothing. Jeff please don't start we had a good week, we can make this last longer than a week. Do it for me, Jeff."

"Do it for you? Why should I do it for you? Why don't you go back to your ex-girlfriend who you took you away from me in high school?" Jeff said sadly.

"Jeff! You're still on that? THAT WAS ONE TIME! And my dad made me, because he made me, you know he didn't approve of me being gay. Jeff, you know I've been in love with you since the day we met. Well, the day after anyways. You know that I didn't even want to go on that date, but I was forced!" I nearly screamed scaredly, because I had a feeling Jeff was going to hit me, hard. And he did. Right in the face, I barley had time to think before Jeff's fist came into contact with my face.

"Jeff! Stoppp! I didn't even do anything! I'm sorry." I said as tears started to form in my eyes. "Jeff, you promised."

"Yeah, well that promise is now broken. Can you go stay at Kurt and Blaine's for the night? I don't want to see your face, if I do I might have the urge to hit it again." Jeff said as he went to the hall closet and picked out a suitcase and threw it torwards me. "You're kinda going to need this." Jeff called over his sholder as started to climb the stairs. I thought he was the perfect man for me, turns out I was wrong.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently, knowing they probably weren't up at this time. But a few minutes later, a light flicked on and I heard footsteps coming torwards me.

"NICK?! What are you doing here? Are you okay? Where's Ashton and Jeff?" Kurt started bombarding me with a whole bunch of questions, I couldn't bring myself to speak so I just started to sob and ran into Kurt's arms. Kurt had always been there for me, he was the only one I could confide in, well besides Jeff, Kurt has and always be one of my best friends, Blaine as well but Kurt, Kurt had just been through so much and I felt that I had been through somewhat of the same thing.

"Shhhh, its okay, Nick. Calm down, do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked and I just shook my head and maganaged the words, "No, can I just stay here for the night?" but as soon as he said yes, he led me into the house to see a confused Blaine standing on the bottom of the staircase, confused.

"Blaine, go back to bed. I'll be up in a minute. Blaine. Go." Kurt said firmly, and to be honest I was actually kind of scared.

"Okay?" Blaine said as confused as Finn was when Kurt had told him Jeff and I were to have a baby.

"Nick, shhh. It's going to be alright, just go to sleep and we'll talk about it in the moring, okay?" Kurt said rubbing my back and kissing my forehead before heading upstairs.

"What was that all about?" I overheard Blaine say to Kurt.

"Honestly, I don't know, all I know is that Nick came here at 12 o'clock at night sobbing and with a bruised face. I think Jeff is beating him." Kurt said as he snuggled into Blaine, I assumed.

_What am I going to tell them tomorrow? _I thought sighing and laying down on the couch that Kurt said was alright to sleep on. I don't know when I did this but later in the night I snuck upstairs to Kurt's guest bedroom and snuggled into the warm blankets that were surronding the queen sized bed.

_"Nick! I'm so glad we're together!" Jeff squealed and tickledmy sides, I couldnt help but giggle at the sight of my fianc`e jumping on the bed and giggling excitedly._

_"Jeff! Calm down! We're only getting married, not such a big deal." I joked leaning in to kiss Jeff, but Jeff sneakly got away from my grasp. "Jeff!" I whined wanting to know where he went in a matter of seconds. I jumped off the bed, when my feet landed on the floor I got a little dizzy and my head started spinning._

_"Nick! Nick? NICK!?" Jeff screamed before eveything went black._

"Nick! Wake up! Nick it's okay! Wake up, it's me, Kurt." A voice whispered in my ear, it wasn't the man I'd hoped it to be. I opened my eyes, instanly shutting them again due to the brightness coming from the opened curtain window.

"Ughhhhh! I don't want to get up! Let me sleep, please Kurt?" I said shoving my head beneth the pillow.

"Nick. Get up. I made chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon." Damn him! He knew my weakness for bacon.

"Fine. You win, but I'm doing this for you. I'm doing it for the bacon."

"Nick get your ass down here! I'm gonna eat all the food if you don't" Blaine yelled, and before Kurt could say his usual "no running in the house" I was already down the stairs shoving bits of pancakes and bacon in my mouth.

"You guys our just like teenage boys, it's disgusting."

Kurt, you lived with Finn for like what two years? I bet he's more disgusting than us, and you've got to admit, we are SO much hotter than him." Blaine said waging his eyebrows at Kurt.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But, um, Nick care to tell us what the hell is up with your face?"

"Well, Jeff hit me. We had a fight and he kind of punched me several times and left a mark as you can tell." I said turning my face to the side so they could see the mark Jeff's fist left.

"Wow. Thats a pretty bad bruise, here let me get you some ice." Kurt said as he got up from his place at the table.

"No, Kurt its fine, sometimes swelling is good. I learned that a while ago in medical school."

"Yeah but, it still needs to go down a little bit. Nick I insisted." Kurt grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer and placed it on my bruise.

"So, when did this all start?" Blaine asked as he moved his last bits of pancake around his plate.

"Well," was all I could say before I started sobbing uncontrollably and put my head down on the stainless steal counter.

"Nick, its okay. You'll be fine. We'll handle Jeff." Blaine said softly but confidently.

"No, if he knows you guys know, he'll just get more mad at me and this will happen more often." I said taking the ice pack off of my face and pointing at it. Blaine and Kurt shared the worried and scared expression on their faces.

"Look, Nick I'm so sorry. You absoulutely don't deserve what he's done to you, you're an amazing guy and you should be treated with respect and that's not what Jeff is showing you."

"Thanks, Kurt. Do you really mean all of that stuff?"

"Yes! Go get dressed because we are taking you out for the day." Kurt replied enthusastically.

"I'm sorry guys, I really would, but I have to go and get Ashton."

"We'll bring him with us! I'm sure we'll go to a kid friendly place, I mean we already have Blaine here and he's too short to get into most places, so we'll be fine." Kurt said with an evil smirk as his boy friend glared at him.


	3. The Aquarium

**Okay, so I don't know how far I'm going to go with this story but I'll figure it out and let y'all know (: enjoy! p.s Kurt, Blaine and Nick and the rest of them never met Dave or Sebastian.**

We picked Ashton up, but Kurt and Blaine wouldn't tell us where exactly we were going all they did was give each other knowing smiles and tell us "Oh, you're going to love it!" or "Oh guys don't worry we won't hurt you." That one kind of scared both of us. Ashton was asleep about halfway through the trip, so no one kept me company except for Kurt and Blaine, but the only thing they did during the ride was quietly sing show-tunes to each other, which was quiet annoying if you ask me. We were about to pass Ohio State college when Blaine made an abrupt turn and from that moment I knew exactly where we were going. Us Warblers loved going there on the weekends, even though it was a bit of a drive from Westerville. I shoke Ashton awake when we finally arrived.

"THE AQUARIUM?!" Ashton screamed and almost had a panic attack, he was deathly afraid of fish. I had no idea why, he could have such a weird fear. It wasn't like I had a deathly fear of the ocean. What? No, I don't. I had gotten over that fear! I told myself, but both the man I scared at the beach the first time I went and myself know that I was lying.

"Yes, you're going to be fine, Ash. All the fishies are locked up in tanks and can't get anywhere near you." I spoke softly and calmly trying to get him to go in without a huge tantrum.

"No, papa. I don't want to go in. I'm too scared of the fishies. They're going to attack me, and eat my flesh off. That's what daddy said."

"Well, daddy was wrong, these fishies are nice. They haven't hurt anyone, they like people, just don't tap on the glass." I said taking Ashton's hand and dragging him inside, where Kurt and Blaine were paying for our tickets. "Kurt, Blaine! You guys didn't have to pay for us, it's just too much." I said embarrassed that they wouldn't let me pay for myself and my child.

"Nick, it's okay. We've got this." Blaine said putting his wallet back into his pocket.

"Okay, but at least let me take you guys out to lunch."

"Fine, but nowhere to fancy." Kurt said handing us our tickets and we started to walk through the part of the aquarium where all the little fish were, we were walking when Ashton stop abruptly and pointed to one of the tanks.

"LOOK GUYS ITS NEMOOOOO!" Ashton screamed as ran to the tank and pushed his face up to it.

"Ashton, get your face from there! You're going to get us in trouble! "Blaine yelled as Ashton backed up and ran into a big burly man.

"Oh, I'm sorry little guy, I didn't mean to run into you. Where are your parents?" The man said and Ashton pointed to the three men who were standing about two feet behind him, which was us.

"Dave what are you doing? I thought I told you to clean out the shark tank?" A voice said from behind the man who was said to be called Dave.

"I was just getting to that, Seb, but I ran into this cute little guy, who was looking at my favorite fish Paris." Dave said to the taller man who was now hovering over Dave. That man was so beautiful, he had straight light brown hair that was perfectly gelled to the side, but it wasn't as gelled as much as Blaine's, which I was happy for. He had perfect emerald eyes that were staring intently at me. I just looked away and blushed; I looked up and was still staring at me.

"Come 'on Ashton. We still have the rest of the aquarium to see."

"I can show you guys around if you want." Said the man Dave referred to as Seb.

"Um, no we're alright-" Kurt started to say but he got interrupted by Blaine's elbow in his rib cage. Kurt whispered something in his ear; Blaine looked back at Ashton and me and whispered something in reply.

"Uh, never mind, we've really never been here before." Blaine said with a playful smirk, that I couldn't help but think that was directed at me. They both new where to go, we've been going here since we were in high school, what the hell are these guys doing? I turned around to glare at them when I saw them giggling uncontrollably at something that was going on behind me. I turned around to see Ashton on top of Dave's shoulder laughing hysterically. I couldn't help but laugh, Seb was right next to me smiling widely at me, I could feel the blush creep up my neck so I turned back towards the big man putting my son back on the ground.

"Are we ready?" Ashton said grabbing Dave's hand and walking up to the front of the group with Kurt and Blaine. So it was just Seb and me alone, wow this was awkward.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian. And you may be one the hottest guys I've ever seen." Sebastian said making me blush and giggle like a little school girl.

"Um, I'm Nick, and thank you, you aren't so bad yourself." I had this dying pain to tell Sebastian that he was married and had a kid.

"So, is that little cutie yours?

"Um, yeah..." I said nervously putting my hands in my pockets.

"Hey, no it's alright, I love kids. I hope to have some one day." Sebastian said just as nervously, man he was cute when he was nervous.

"I should probably tell you that I'm-" I started to say before Sebastian's hand slipped into mine; I so hoped that Ashton didn't see this small exchange.

"OOOOOOHHH DAVE! CAN WE SEE THE SHARKS!?" Ashton yelled excitedly, tugging Dave's hand in the direction he thought was towards the shark tank.

"Ashton, that's towards the snakes and stuff. Follow Dave, he knows the way." Kurt said turning Ashton around to face the other way.

"I thought you guys said you've never been here before." Dave said confused.

"Ummmm" Kurt said trying his best not to show that he was trying to hide the fact that we've obviously been here before, but before I could think I was saving Kurt's ass yet again.

"He's been here, it's just that I haven't and he wanted to show me around professionally." I said taking my hand out from Sebastian's and stepping up a little. Kurt sighed in relief and Blaine thanked me by giving me a small smile.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. But the shark tank is this way." Dave said pointing in the completely opposite direction that Ashton had wanted to go in. He just blushed, smiled and ran towards the tank and started begging Dave to chase after him, once again Sebastian and I were alone.

"So here we are alone, again" Sebastian said walking next to me with his hands in his pockets, I could tell he was nervous.

"Yeah. Sebastian, I need to tell you something." I said before Kurt came back and pulled me aside.

"Do not tell him! If you do, you're going to lose out on a successful relationship. Besides, he's really hot." Kurt said, "Go for it." He said before leaving me to my thoughts. What about Jeff? I kept asking myself. Why was I thinking about him when he had hurt me and blamed me for shit that I didn't even do! Jeff, what was he doing? Did he regret hitting me and kicking me out? Did he still love me? Do I still love him? The last question's answer was obvious to me, well I thought it was, until sexy Sebastian came in and possibly wrecked my feelings for Jeff. I didn't even know his last name! How could I be falling for someone that I knew absolutely nothing about? But one thing was for sure, I was falling for Sebastian.

"Are you okay?" A voice spoke as I was awaken from my thoughts.

"Yeah, Sebastian. I'm fine. Just caught up in my thoughts. Would you mind if I asked you what your last name was? I swear I'm not mega stalker or anything." I said looking down.

"Oh, yeah sure. It's Smythe, Sebastian Smythe."

"Cool last name."

"I guess, what's yours, if you don't mind me knowing."

"Um, Duval. Just Duval."

"Guys, are you coming or not?" Blaine said popping his into the small encloses Sebastian and I was in.

"Come on, Duval" Sebastian said grabbing my hand and pulling me along. Through the whole walk, Sebastian and I just talked about anything and nothing. He had taking a liking to calling me Duval, he said it made him feel as if he were talking to someone important, it was truly adorable.

"Did you have fun?" Blaine asked from the passenger seat as we settled in to go home, and like always Ashton was asleep five minutes into the ride.

"Um, well it was the aquarium; I always have fun in the aquarium."

"But this time was different right?"

"What do you mean?" I asked actually confused, it wasn't an act I was pulling off so they wouldn't ask me about Sebastian, of course it wasn't.

"Well, this time you were with a green-eyed hottie and I am not talking about Blaine." Kurt said looking at me through the mirror. I blushed and looked down.

"Ashton seemed to like Dave and Sebastian." Blaine said and how he exaggerated Sebastian's made have butterflies in my stomach and made me blush; Blaine could see that just by saying Sebastian's name he could get me to blush. He whispered something into Kurt's ear thinking I couldn't hear him, but I could, unfortunately.

"Should we hook them up? I mean I know he still has Jeff, but look where that got him. He's going to stay at our house until-" Was all I heard before I drifted to sleep. I woke up but I wasn't still in the car and Ashton wasn't anywhere near me. Where am I? I looked around to find myself in a very familiar room. It was the exact room I slept in the night before.

"Kurt? Blaine? Ashton?" I yelled as I walked down the stairs. "Oh, hi Sebastian. What are you doing here? Where are Kurt, Blaine and Ashton at?"

"Well, Ashton is in the play room, and Kurt and Blaine went to your house to get some of your stuff. And since I gave them my number, they called and asked if I would watch Ashton while you were asleep, and since I can't resist seeing you or your son, of course I said yes and now we're all caught up." Sebastian said with that sexy smirk I didn't think anyone could resist. I looked around to see a huge mess in the kitchen; it was full of flour and cupcake batter.

"Um, what did you guys do?" I said looking at Sebastian who smiled at the mess.

"Oh, we made cupcakes, under Kurt's permission of course. But we still have to clean up the mess, would you like a cupcake?" Sebastian asked and handed me a chocolate cupcake covered in purple icing. "Ashton picked everything out." I took the cupcake from Sebastian's hands when Ashton walked into the room holding two pieces of paper in his hands.

"Ashton, what are those papers for?" I asked trying to get a hold of them before he moved his hand away. "They're for you and Sebby, this one's for you," he said handing one of the papers to me, "and this one is for you, Sebastian." He said handing the other one to Sebastian. I looked to down to see what my son had drew, he drew me, him and Sebastian (he labeled them) all holding hands, it was really cute. I smiled and showed Sebastian. "Aww, that's adorable. Look what he drew me." Sebastian said handing me the paper Ashton had given Sebastian; it was Ashton and Dave near the fish tank, Kurt and Blaine in the back holding hands and in the very back was Sebastian and I looking at each other hand in hand. "Wow, Ash. You're a really good artist!" Sebastian said ruffling Ashton's hair, and smiling at me widely.

"Thanks, Seb! I bet you are too!"

"Oh, I'm not much of a drawer, but I guess I'm okay at it." Sebastian said as he was pulled away to the play room, when Kurt and Blaine walked into the house.

"Nick your awake!" Kurt said dropping whatever was in his hands and ran to hug me.

"Obviously. Oh, Kurt Sebastian and Ashton made a mess in your kitchen!" I said as I moved aside for Kurt to see the huge mess.

"Sebastian? Who's Sebastian?" Jeff said as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes widened when he saw the auburn haired man standing next to me.

"Um, he's just a friend of Kurt and Blaine's. I met him at the aquarium today." I said as I walked away from Sebastian who was just watching our conversation, confused. Why was he confused? Oh, right I didn't tell him that I was married to Jeff. Shit, I'm screwed.

"I'm sorry Nick; we couldn't stop him from coming." Kurt whispered in my ear as he walked by. Blaine just looked at me sympathetically.

"You're not cheating on me are you Nick?" Jeff asked as he got closer to me.

"N-no. I'm not cheating on you, he's just a friend. Jeff, I swear, you know I would never cheat on you. I love you Jeff." I said scaredly, backing off of Jeff.

"Yeah, well I don't really know that this is true, because you've cheated on me before." Jeff said narrowing his eyes at me and Sebastian. "What? I've never cheated on you!" I said defending myself, I tried to get as far away from Jeff as possible so he wouldn't hit me right now, he probably wouldn't knowing him, he wouldn't do that in front of anyone, I think.

"I don't think Nick would ever cheat on you Jeff, he seems to really love you." Sebastian chimed in; I just looked at him in sorrow and begged him to leave with my eyes. He just nodded and left the room. Jeff walked up to me and was about to back hand me across the face when Ashton walked into the kitchen.

"Papa, daddy? What's going on?" He asked as he walked up to me and embraced into a hug, I looked up at Jeff, he just looked at Ashton and me in disgust. I wanted to chase after him but Ashton was wrapped around my legs and Kurt walked in the room, just to make sure everything was okay.

"Ashton, let's go home." I said taking Ashton's and grabbing my stuff that Kurt brought and grabbed my keys and left. I didn't go home right away I knew Jeff would've gone right there if he even drove his car to Kurt and Blaine's.


	4. As If My Life Depended On It

**Yeah, big shocker there, Sebastian came in but he didn't save the day, yet. (Maybe) Hope everyone is enjoying my story, I hope I'm not taking too long to update, if I am tell me! I don't own glee or Kraft mac & cheese. Next chapter shall be exciting.**

* * *

I tried to find somewhere I knew that Jeff had no idea about, then when I passed by the sign that said "NEXT EXIT WESTERVILLE OHIO" I knew where I was going. I twisted down the dark roads to my parents' house, I knew they wouldn't be there; they were never there not even when I was a kid. I walked into my former house to see nothing out of the unusual, I saw every room empty.  
"Papa why are we here and not home?" Ashton asked as he looked up at me with a sad look in his eyes, I could tell he missed Jeff or someone.

"We are going to stay here for a little bit, like a vacation."

"So, I don't have to go to school?!" Ashton asked looking up at me very excited.

"If you don't want to." I said sending him a sly smile; he just beamed at me while running into the kitchen asking if he could have something to eat. "Well, what do you want?" I asked walking in the kitchen behind Ashton.

"MAC AND CHEESEEE!" Ashton screamed as he rummaged through the cabinets trying to find the mac and cheese, he pulled out the Kraft mac cheese that was shaped like the SpongeBob characters, he started to open the box but I took it from him just before the box exploded.

"Ash, be more careful! Don't make a mess, or you'll be the one cleaning it up." I said to Ashton who only pouted before handing the box over to me. "Papa, why did we leave Uncle Kurt and Blaine's as soon as Daddy got there?" Ashton asked looking up at me from his spot on the floor, he pouted slightly as he took in how depressed I really was. For being only 8 years old he was very smart, I think he got it from me; I should've been an English major.

'Well, Ash," I started as I sat down next to him, "daddy and I are in a fight, and I honestly don't want to see him right now. I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this, baby. I love you so much; I just want you to be safe. Okay?" I said as I kissed his forehead, I could feel the wetness of his tears hit my shirt, I felt so bad for him. "Ash, don't cry! Everything will be okay, believe me."

"Papa, I miss daddy. When will you be over this fight? Can't you guys just talk it over?" Ashton said looking up and wiping his tears away with his fingers.

"I miss him too, Ashton, you have to understand that daddy did something wrong and he doesn't have the guts to say sorry. I would like to forgive him, and just talk it over, but it's not that easy." I said trying to sort this out to an eight year old was difficult, but by the way he was nodding his head he at least understood some of what was going on.

"Papa, why don't be the bigger person and talk to daddy so he can reply? He's never going to say sorry if you don't talk to him." Ashton said intelligently, while he got up he reached a hand and offered to help me up. "The water is boiling; does that mean it's ready?"

"Yeah, Ash. It's ready, are you ready?" I said poking his tiny tummy.

"Ready for what?"

"Papa's amazing Spongebob mac and cheese! Duh!" I said pouring the noodles in the strainer.

"I'M READY! I'M READY!" Ashton said trying to mimic Spongebob as best as he could, it was really cute. My phone started to ring and it was Jeff's ringtone, Jeff's favorite Taylor Swift song 'Our Song'. I sighed and pushed the 'Decline' button, I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. A few minutes my phone vibrated, it was a text from Jeff.

'_Nick, can we please talk?-J'_

I really didn't want to talk to him about anything, but maybe Ashton was right. I needed to talk to him if I wanted things to go back to the way they were before Jeff had a drinking problem, like in high school.

'_What do you want to talk about?-N'_ I replied hastily, not sure if I actually wanted him to reply or not.

'_Us and everything_ _in between. I miss you, Nicky.-J'_ Jeff always knew how to get me cave whether or not I was mad at him or mad at myself, he could always get me to talk.

'_I miss you too, Jeffy. But I don't think we should be together if you're going to treat me like this.-N' _I had to say what I felt; otherwise I would've never said it. I waited all night to get a reply from Jeff, it never happened.

"Papa, why do you keep looking at your phone, like your life depends on it?" Ashton asked looking at me confused from the other side of the couch.

"I'm expecting a very important text, but I guess it's not coming." I said sighing at putting my phone down and trying not to look at it every five seconds like I had just been doing, before my son caught me. "Do you want to watch the Little Mermaid?" I asked as Ashton's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Duh, can we have popcorn and ice cream?" He asked bouncing up and down on the couch climbing over the pillow fort he had made. He jumped on top on me pleading that I go make the popcorn while he'll get the ice cream.

"Okay, okay. I get it you want ice cream and popcorn." I said as I lifted him and myself off of the couch and threw him over my shoulder. Thankfully, he was a lanky and skinny kid, like me. But other than that he really didn't look like me other than his eyes. When I looked into my eyes I saw my own greenish/brown eyes.

"Papa! Put me down! I'm a big kid I can walk!" Ashton said as he started to pound on my back, damn he was strong. It was probably something else he got from me.

"Okay! Mr. Big Kid, what would you like to drink with your popcorn and ice cream?"

"CHOCOLATE MILK!" He screamed loudly, very loud. Gosh he was an excited little kid.

"Now that you say that I want some too." I said pulling out the milk and the chocolate syrup. Ashton climbed onto the cabinet and grabbed to plastic cups. Even though I knew he'd be fine, I still got worried when he jumped down. Thank the lord above that he landed on his feet and we didn't have to make any trips to the emergency room.

* * *

Ashton had fallen asleep right as the credits were about come on it was just like him. I carefully lifted him off of me and onto the couch to clean up the mess we had made, just in case my parents were to come home, since I had no idea where they are and when they would come back home. I finally finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher when I heard Ashton starting to wake up. My eyes went wide when I saw the car in the driveway.

"Oh shit." I whispered when the door creaked open.

"Hi dad."


	5. On More Than One Occasion

**Haha, cliff hanger on youuu! But this chapter is in Jeff's POV, I thought you'd guys like to see things from his point view. I don't own glee; if I did they would always be dressed up like superheroes, Darren in tights, just wow. And the Klaine scene holy pooh. Ps this is starting back at chapter 3, when Jeff sees Sebastian and flips the hell out, then ending where ever Jeff feels like a douche the most (:**

* * *

"Kurt, I'm going with you no matter what. You can't stop me. I want to see my Nick and my son. Kurt I'm going." I said as I jumped into the back seat of Blaine's SUV.

"Jeff, he just doesn't want to see you! Why can't you respect that?" Kurt asked reopening up my door. "Jeff get out, you're not coming."

"Yes I am, you can't make me get out."

"Fine. Blaine make him get out." Kurt said before Blaine was standing were Kurt was a few seconds before.

"Jeff, get out, Nick doesn't want to see you, face it." Blaine said taking my arm and trying to pull me out of the car, with no luck, I just smirked and pulled my arm back inside the car.  
"Kurt, he not listening to me, let's just bring him."

"Blaine we can't! You know Sebastian is there." Kurt said trying to whisper to Blaine, but since I heard it, it was pointless. My eyes widened at Sebastian's name, there was another guy there with Nick. My Nick? Now I really had to go.

"Shhh, Jeff will hear you! Sebastian is probably gone by now, relax babe." Blaine said kissing Kurt's forehead. "Let's get going, we've got a lot of shit to take care of." Blaine said as he slipped into the front seat. I shouldn't say anything about Sebastian, I couldn't then they would lie and tell me that he was just friends. I needed to know what's going on, now.

* * *

When we finally got to Kurt and Blaine's house I could tell that there was another person there besides Nick and Ashton.

"Nick your awake!" Kurt said as Blaine opened the doors, Kurt dropped Ashton's racecar comforter and ran to Nick.

"Obviously. Oh, Kurt Sebastian and Ashton made a mess in your kitchen!" Nick said moving to the side so Kurt could see. So Sebastian was here and he was playing with MY son?

"Sebastian? Who's Sebastian?" I said as I saw the auburn haired man next to Nick, my stomach lurched at how good looking he was. Of course he was cheating on me.

"Um, he's just a friend of Kurt and Blaine's. I met him at the aquarium today" Nick said as he peaked at Sebastian, why couldn't he focus on me instead of him?

"I'm sorry Nick; we couldn't stop him from coming." Kurt whispered to Nick loudly enough for me to hear, why was he sorry?

"You're not cheating on me are you Nick?" I asked as I took a step closer to Nick

"N-no. I'm not cheating on you, he's just a friend. Jeff, I swear, you know I would never cheat on you. I love you Jeff." Nick said backing up into a corner.

"Yeah, well I don't really know that this is true, because you've cheated on me before." I said now narrowing my eyes in Sebastian's direction

"What? I've never cheated on you!" Nick said stepping closer to me holding his ground.

"I don't think Nick would ever cheat on you Jeff, he seems to really love you." Sebastian chimed in; I looked at him narrowed my eyes and he fled, what a pussy.

"Papa, daddy? What's going on?" Ashton said as he wrapped his tiny self around Nick's legs, and I couldn't help but give them a dirty look and leave.

"Ashton, let's go home." I overheard Nick say before leaving, I knew he wouldn't go home, that'd be too obvious. The question was where did he go?

"Sebastian, why are you making my Nick cheat on me?" I asked the scrawny, tall man.

"I'm not making him do anything! He didn't even cheat on you! I was just watching Ashton for Nick while he was asleep! Calm down Jeff?" Sebastian said putting his hands up, surrendering. Sebastian was very good looking; his eyes were a piercing shade of green, almost like Nick's but brighter, but less full of joy and happiness.

"Then why are you still here? I mean Nick is awake and Ashton isn't here. So why are you still here?" I said stepping towards him.

"Fine, I'll leave." Sebastian stepped towards the door. He turned around like he was going to say something else, but instead of saying anything he just darted out of the door.

"Why did you invite him here?" I asked seething with anger; I swear I had steam coming from my ears.

"I needed someone to watch Ashton while we were out." Kurt said looking scared and leaning into Blaine.

"Why couldn't you call me? I am his father if you didn't notice; I'm the one who would stay up with him if he were sick. Not Sebastian. Me." I said before storming out of their house to go home when I remembered I don't have my car. I walked back into Kurt and Blaine's house and Blaine gave me a weird look. "I don't have a freaking car!"

"Oh right, I'll take you home, if you want. I have to take this stuff back anyways." He said leading me out to his car. "Jeff, do you love Nick?"

"Yes! Of course I do! Why would you think I don't?" I asked completely confused, because I was sure Nick hadn't told anybody, but that bruise on his face gave it all away.

"Well he kind of told us that you had hit him, on more than one occasion. " Blaine hesitated, probably not wanting to make me mad, I was just hoping that he didn't tell anyone else.

"Yeah, so what?"

"That makes me think you don't love him, because I know that I would certainly would never hit Kurt, drunk or not." Blaine said pulling into my driveway, I just rolled my eyes gabbed the shit he brought and got out and went inside. I'm tired of everyone telling me that im a horrible person, no matter what I do.


	6. Stood Up

**Um, yeah. This is back in Nicks POV. So yeah. I know I'm awkward. Sorry about the wait, I've been kind of distracted… Disclaimer: don't own glee!**

* * *

"Hi, dad." I said so nervous, I was sure my dad could sense it.

"What are you doing here?" My dad asked as he continued through the door.

"Um, I wanted to come here for the weekend, so Ashton could have a semi vacation. Is that okay?" I said nervously, looking away.

"It's okay, just keep everything clean and don't make too much of a mess." My dad said with a smile, it's been awhile since I have seen him, I'm glad he showed up when he did.

"Grandpa!" Ashton yelled as he ran into room jumping into my father's arms.

"Hey buddy! How's everything?" Dad asked, rubbing Ashton's back soothingly.

"Great! Except I think daddy and papa are fighting. Oh! And I made some new friends, so did daddy!" Ashton said excitedly.

"New friends? Names? Nick and Jeff fighting? Yeah right, that never happened when you guys were in high school."

"Sebastian and Dave! I don't know if they really are fighting but it seems like it, they need to get over it soon if they are fighting because I'm sick and tired of it." Ashton said, I wasn't aware of how much this was affecting him, I felt pretty bad but then I remembered that Jeff was hurting me. Speaking of the devil…

"Hello?" I whispered into my phone.

"Hi." Jeff whispered sort of nervously.

"Why did you call?"

"I wanted to know if we could go somewhere and talk."

"I don't know, Jeff. I mean I don't think I want to be with you anymore. This can't keep happening." I said trying to stay calm.

"Nick, it won't keep happening. I'm not going to stop drinking and get help. I promise Nicky." Jeff said, and it was so reassuring, that I had to believe him.

"Okay, Jeff, we can talk. But if anything bad happens, I'm leaving." I said, I said this because I really wanted to see Jeff, even after the whole fiasco with Sebastian today. I wondered if Jeff really thought I would _cheat_ on him with _Sebastian_. Yes, Sebastian is attractive, but I wasn't about to give up on Jeff, he will always be my first.

"Nick? Is that okay?"

"What? Sorry, I got distracted. What were you saying?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"I asked you if you wanted to get coffee at the Lima Bean later." Jeff asked his voice full of hope.

"Yeah sure." I said smiling.

"Great! I'll see you at 4, then?" Jeff asked and I replied with a simple grunt before hanging up.

"Hey dad, would you mind watching Ashton a little later? I'm meeting up with Jeff."

"Papa, can we get Dave or Seb to watch me? They're fun! And besides, grandpa is busy." Ashton said walking over to me. "Please, papa." Ashton asked giving me the puppy dog eyes I was known for.

"Fine, but you guys have to stay here, if that's alright with you, dad." I asked switching my eyes from my son to my dad.

"Sure, I should be leaving soon anyways." My dad said smiling at me, he never really had a problem with me being gay; it was just my actions about me being gay.

"Okay, I go call and ask Dave and Sebastian." I said making my way outside to call the man Jeff thought I was cheating on him with. Jeff wouldn't be happy that Sebastian would be watching Ashton.

"Uh, hi. I was wondering if you and Dave could watch Ashton for a little bit. Sorry to spring this on you but I need someone to watch him. Please." I basically begged into the phone, probably sounding really desperate but I didn't care, I just wanted my Jeff back.

"I mean I kind of had plans..." Sebastian started.

"Please, Seb. It would mean a lot to Ashton, he really likes you and Dave." I said desperately, knowing that Sebastian would probably give in.

"Uhhh, fine. But if that crazy blonde comes back, I'm leaving." Sebastian said firmly.

"Don't worry; he's the one I'm going out with." I said hesitantly.

"Oh, right. I'll watch Ashton, no problem Duval." Sebastian said depressingly at first but then cheerfully towards the end.

"Thanks, Seb."

* * *

Two hours later I was waiting on the couch for Jeff to show up, while Sebastian, Dave and Ashton were in the TV room watching Phineas and Ferb or something like that. I on the other hand was looking at my phone every five seconds looking for a call or text from Jeff, but it never happened. I couldn't believe that Jeff just freaking blew me off. He never did that before; he would always call or just tell him that he wouldn't go. But no warning, no nothing, just not come out of the blue!

"Nick, are you alright?" Sebastian asked walking slowly into family room, not sure if he should sit next to me or not. I discreetly wiped away my tears hoping that Sebastian wouldn't see them, but of course he did. "Duval, why are you crying?"

"I'm fine, Seb, just got a little dust in my eyes. Need to start sweeping more" I said with a halfhearted laugh, trying to be convincing; but from the look on Sebastian's face I knew I wasn't as good as of an actor as I thought.

"Something's wrong, Duval and I'm leaving you until you tell me." Sebastian said scooting closer to me and wrapping his arm around me.

"It's Jeff, he stood me up. No call, no text, no anything, and I'm worried, Seb." I said resting my head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian sighed heavily and sat up straight, turning to face me.

"I'm sure he's alright, relax Nick." Sebastian said reassuringly rubbing my back.

"What if he's not? Seb, what if he's dead?" I said getting up and pacing back and forth, getting even more worried than before.

"Nick, don't think like that. He's probably just running late or he forgot. Calm down, Duval." Sebastian said in a voice that was so soft and careful, it made me want to hug him and cry on his shoulder, but I couldn't do that, I needed to keep myself together for Ashton. For myself.

"Seb, I just don't know what to do. I mean – I don't know Seb, I'm confused." I said pinching the bridge of my nose, shaking my head.

"Just don't give u, if you really love him you'll keep trying. Maybe he lost track of time or maybe he just forgot." Sebastian said comfortingly, rubbing my back. Suddenly the door began to slowly creak open and then it swung completely open and a man with blonde hair walked in.

"Jeff?"

* * *

**I know I know, you all hate me. I hate myself.**


End file.
